jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lisa Lisa
---- Capítulo 71: Lisa Lisa, la maestra del Hamon (1) |mangafinal = Capítulo 113: El hombre que vino A través del Océano Atlántico |animedebut = Episodio 9: ¡El Hamon final! ---- Episodio 16: Lisa Lisa, la maestra del Hamon |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future ---- JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle |age = 2 meses } ---- 50 añosCapítulo 97: ''The Wind, the Tank, and Wamuu (3) |gender = Femenino |family = Madre sin nombrar Straizo George Joestar II Escritor de Hollywood sin nombrar Joseph Joestar Holy Kujo Josuke Higashikata Shizuka Joestar Jotaro Kujo Jolyne Cujoh |seiyuu = 'Atsuko Tanaka' |voiceactor = 'Wendee Lee' }} , nombre real , es una aliada fundamental durante ''Battle Tendency. Lisa Lisa es una maestra de Hamon y mentora de Caesar Zeppeli y Joseph Joestar, además de liderar los esfuerzos de los usuarios de Hamon en la lucha contra los Hombres del Pilar. Apariencia Lisa Lisa es una mujer alta y en forma. Hermosa y serena, ella tiene los ojos claros y un largo cabello oscuro. Su vestimenta más reconocida fue usada durante la última pelea contra Kars. Ella lleva pendientes, un vestido oscuro sin tirantes con falda recortada, pantimedias negras, un par de zapatos de tacón alto y una bufanda larga conductora de Hamon. De vez en cuando también usa un par de gafas de sol de aviador. Personalidad Lisa Lisa es como cualquier Maestra del Hamon, una mujer digna y valiente, se enfrenta con confianza a cualquier desafío que encuentre, especialmente en lo que respecta a la lucha contra alguien. Lisa Lisa se enorgullece de su habilidad para pelear, y le dice a Joseph que no necesita a un joven como él para ganar. Lisa Lisa es constantemente retratada como una mujer valiente, siendo capaz de engañar Kars cuando están rodeados de vampiros sin dejar que ninguna emoción se note y en el pasado, inmediatamente mató al zombie que asesinó a su marido George Joestar II, forzándola a ocultarse en Europa. Como maestra de Caesar y Joseph, emplea hábilmente para sus estudiantes un entrenamiento duro y aparentemente peligroso para la vida, y es severa con Joseph, cuyas payasadas no tolera durante su entrenamiento. Siendo la líder de los usuarios de Hamon, ella es un líder autoritario y recuerda a todos que sus emociones son secundarias a su meta de derrotar a los Hombres del Pilar. Después de la muerte de Caesar, Lisa Lisa intenta mantener una expresión poco sensible, diciéndole a Joseph que se centre inmediatamente en la pelea. Sin embargo, Joseph señala su pérdida de compostura, sobre la cual se descompone en lágrimas, lo que ilustra sus sentimientos profundos por Caesar como estudiante y camarada. Habilidades Hamon Lisa Lisa es una maestra del Hamon, entrenada por el sucesor de Tonpetty, Straizo. Ilustrando su talento y destreza, primero aparece de pie en un remo sobre una superficie de agua, convirtiéndola en una barra alta sobre pilares cargados de agua. Su habilidad para entrenar a otros resulta en el rápido crecimiento de Caesar y Joseph en los maestros de Hamon en sus propios derechos. : Método principal de Lisa Lisa para luchar, implica una bufanda hecha con el hilo del escarabajo Satiporoja, lo que puede conducir el Hamon al 100%. Ella puede canalizar su Hamon a través de su bufanda de pie al revés. También puede usar la sensibilidad de la bufanda para detectar signos de vida y saber la dirección de los ataques entrantes, incluso cuando está fuera de la vista. Sinopsis Phantom Blood Elizabeth Joestar fue un bebé presente en el bote atacado por Dio Brando al final de la serie 1. Después de que su madre fue asesinada por un zombi, Jonathan Joestar la salvó y la entregó a Erina para que la criara. Post-Phantom Blood Posteriormente fue adoptada por el usuario de Hamon, Straizo, y aprendió el arte de Hamon de él hasta su cumpleaños número 18. Como una joven adulta, Elizabeth eventualmente se casó con George Joestar II, y tuvieron un hijo. George, por desgracia, no fue entrenado correctamente en el arte del Hamon, y fue asesinado por un zombie que había servido a Dio Brando. Elizabeth asesinó al asesino de su esposo y lo quemó a cenizas, pero resultó ser un alto funcionario militar. Para evitar represalias, la Fundación Speedwagon la ayudó a borrar toda evidencia de su existencia. Battle Tendency Bajo el nombre de Lisa Lisa, aparece por primera vez como un misterioso usuario de Hamon con quien Joseph se reúne en Venecia. Ella pronto revela ser el mentor de Caesar y entrena a Joseph en los caminos del Hamon (empezando por darle una máscara para modificar su respiración y golpeándolo en la cabeza con un remo) antes de unirse a la lucha contra los Hombres del Pilar como un poderoso usuario de Hamon en su propio derecho. Se demuestra que posee la Piedra Roja de Aja y menciona que destruirla haría que luchar contra los Hombres del Pilar sea mucho más difícil, por lo tanto, lo mantiene consigo. Esidisi se las arregla para robar la piedra cuando ella estaba tomando un baño de burbujas y trató de atacarla mientras estaba desnuda y vulnerable, mientras posea a su criada Suzi Q, pero se salva con la ayuda de Joseph y Caesar. Ella es también la que derrota a Wired Beck. Finalmente se revela que es la madre perdida de Joseph, a pesar de su apariencia juvenil. Ella está gravemente herida en su lucha cara a cara con Kars, engañada por él con un doble y apuñalada en la espalda por una de sus hojas de luz, pero logra sobrevivir. Ella más tarde le cuenta a Joseph su relación con él personalmente, en su "funeral". Eventualmente vuelve a casarse con un guionista de Hollywood. Videojuegos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PSX/DC) Lisa Lisa hace una aparición en este videojuego arcade de Capcom. Cuando Joseph lleva a cabo su super movimiento de "Enseñanzas", imágenes de Lisa Lisa aparecen brevemente mientras Joseph susurra su nombre mientras explotan al adversario. Si el mismo super movimiento es hecho por "JOJO" (Joseph Parte 2), Caesar aparecerá en lugar de Lisa Lisa. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Lisa Lisa hace su primera apariencia como personaje disponible en este videojuego para la plataforma Sony PlyaStation 3, como uno de los personajes contenido de descarga (DLC; junto con Joseph Viejo, como parte de la Campaña #2, llamado "Hamon Masters"). Lisa Lisa puede recargar su Heart Heat Gauge a través de "Hamon Breath" manteniendo pulsado el botón Style, interpretando el personaje usuario de Hamon (junto con Jonathan, Zeppeli, Joseph [ambas Parte 2 y Parte 3] y Caesar). Una pose, así como entregar versiones mejoradas de habilidades su estilo se introduce en lugar de los botones de ataque normales. Todos los movimientos de Lisa Lisa comienzan o son parte de una "Cadena de Hamon" exclusiva de su estilo de juego, permitiéndose encadenar sucesivamente tantos movimientos como desee. Sin embargo, hay lagunas de recuperación entre los ataques de bucle para evitar que la cadena se convierta en un combo perpetuo ineludible. * Frío y compuesto : Después de un movimiento que comienza / lazos de la Cadena Ondulación se lleva a cabo, Lisa Lisa se reiniciará automáticamente en una postura neutral con un giro, durante el cual la cadena de Hamon puede continuar en la entrada. * No se pierde un movimiento: Lisa Lisa se desliza en sentido horario al lado del oponente, otorgándole algo de invulnerabilidad y evadiendo muchos ataques. Esta habilidad activa Hamon Chain. * Es como te dije : Lisa Lisa realiza un salto corto seguido de una patada giratoria. Esta habilidad activa Hamon Chain. * ¡Hamon Master! : Lisa Lisa realiza una huelga hacia abajo ya que su mano está infundida con el Hamon. Esta habilidad activa Hamon Chain. Si Hamon-realzado, el movimiento hace más daño y deja al oponente que se arruga, no dejando ningún sitio para la recuperación entre los ataques. * Se prohíbe la blasfemia : este movimiento sólo puede realizarse en el aire. Lisa Lisa lanza un cuchillo hacia abajo. Esta habilidad activa la Cadena de Ondulación al aterrizar. Si Hamon-realzado, el cuchillo sacude al oponente, golpeándolos hasta cinco veces y no dejando ningún sitio para la recuperación entre los ataques. * Todo lo que necesito es esta bufanda! : Un ataque de la cadena de la ondulación. Lisa Lisa golpea a la oponente con su bufanda de Hamon infundido. Este ataque puede seguir con una habilidad que continúa con la Cadena de Ondulación o con un FINISH. ** Suave como la seda : Lisa Lisa sigue corriendo hacia el oponente. Esta habilidad loops la cadena de la ondulación. * Muere con pena : Un ataque de la cadena de la ondulación. Lisa Lisa realiza un tirón y deja caer a la oponente, antes de aterrizar en sus pies. Este movimiento es un ataque intermedio que no se puede bloquear si el oponente está agachado. Este ataque puede seguir con una habilidad que continúa con la Cadena de Ondulación o con un FINISH. ** Aléjate. : Lisa Lisa sigue con una patada de retroceso. Esta habilidad loops la cadena de la ondulación. * Resolver esto con estilo: Un ataque de la cadena de la ondulación. Lisa Lisa realiza un doble golpe de giro mientras que por un lado. Este movimiento es un ataque bajo y no se puede bloquear si el oponente no está agachado. Este ataque puede seguir con una habilidad que continúa con la Cadena de Ondulación o con un FINISH. ** ¡Fútil! : Lisa Lisa sigue saltando sobre el oponente. Ella puede realizar un ataque aéreo normal mientras está en el aire, pero al hacerlo cancelará la Cadena de Ondulación. Esta habilidad loops la cadena de la ondulación. * Escogiste un mal momento para probarme : Este movimiento es un FINISH de Cadena de Ondulación. Lisa Lisa infunde el Hamon en su bufanda y gira, golpeando al oponente y dejando que se arrugue. Si se mejora la Ondulación, este ataque hace más daño, pero inmediatamente derriba al oponente, no dejando espacio para continuar con un combo. * Bufanda de serpiente : Este movimiento es un FINISH de Cadena de Ondulación un ataque medio que sólo puede ser bloqueado si el oponente está de pie. Usando su bufanda para sostenerla, Lisa Lisa libera una potente patada. Si Hamon-realzado, este ataque hace más daño. Este movimiento también puede golpear a los oponentes derribados. * ¡Prepárate para morir! : Este movimiento es un FINISH de cadena de ondulación, así como un lanzamiento no bloqueable. Lisa Lisa lanza sobre el oponente y envía un pulso de Hamon directamente en su cabeza con ambas manos cruzadas (similar a cómo ella colocó la máscara de respiración en Joseph). Si Hamon-realzado, este ataque hace más daño. * Throw - Ripple Focus : Lisa Lisa, usando sólo su dedo índice, envía una explosión de Hamon a su oponente. Lisa Lisa HHA, " Super Aja ", comienza con ella sosteniendo la piedra roja de Aja alto sobre su cabeza. Después de un corto retraso de la canalización de energía Hamon en ella, se dispara un poderoso láser en un ángulo hacia abajo. La HHA es unblockable. Si el oponente es golpeado, serán golpeados al suelo como Lisa Lisa dice que tiene que proteger la Piedra. Lisa Lisa GHA, " ¡Te atrevo a intentarlo !' ", Es como un contraataque. Lisa Lisa gira su bufanda alrededor de ella de manera similar a una bailarina. Si los ataques del cuerpo a cuerpo del no-Throw del oponente golpean, serán golpeados en el aire con una explosión de la ondulación. Envolviendo la bufanda alrededor del oponente y usando el Hamon para atraparlos, Lisa Lisa dice que es Satiporoja Beetle-hilo, conduciendo el 100% de la Hamon. Rápidamente asaltará al oponente desvalido en el aire con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas con Hamon, todo al tiempo que observa que la bufanda ha sido especialmente hecha y costosa. Lisa Lisa termina por entregar una patada final de retroceso mientras recupera la bufanda. Notablemente suficiente, esta GHA reparte aproximadamente el 37% de la salud máxima del oponente en daño, haciéndolo el segundo más poderoso Ataque de Gran Calor en todo el juego, superado sólo por Diavolo, cuyo movimiento GHA reparte el 42%. Lisa Lisa también aparece en el ''escenario " El campo de batalla " como un personaje de fondo junto con Kars. Si José es uno de los combatientes en el juego, Lisa Lisa lo animará. Esto está suponiendo que Lisa Lisa no es parte de la lucha. Lisa Lisa siempre comienza el partido usando gafas de sol; Si ella es golpeada por una HHA / GHA, los dejará en el escenario (lo que la convierte en el único personaje en el juego que puede perder un artículo de ropa durante un partido). El disfraz alterno de Lisa Lisa presenta el traje de su Ozariano italiano usado durante su debut; Usando este traje, una máscara substituirá las gafas de sol. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Lisa Lisa fue confirmada para este videojuego junto a Pet Shop. Como usuario de Hamon, Lisa Lisa tiene un indicador de Hamon que determina la fuerza de sus ataques. Rellenar el medidor automáticamente habilitará sus Ataques normales y poderosos y mejorará / alterará las propiedades de todas sus habilidades.También acortará el tiempo de re-utilización de dichas habilidades. El uso de habilidades drenará una porción del Calibrador de Ondulación hasta que haya una cantidad insuficiente para usar. * '''Estilo Acción - Hamon Breathing: Lisa Lisa realiza una pose y Hamon Breathes, llenando el Hamon Gauge. Ella no puede moverse y es vulnerable a ataques mientras lo hace. * ¡Bufanda de la serpiente!: Utilizando su bufanda para sostenerla, Lisa Lisa ofrece una potente patada de caída, haciendo que cualquier oponente golpee y se deje abierta a nuevos ataques. Este movimiento puede ser cancelado en un salto antes de que el ataque sea entregado, haciendo que salte adelante. Si se Hamon-enhanced, la habilidad se ejecuta más rápido y Lisa Lisa gana invencibilidad a través del ataque hasta que ella cancela o termina. * Todo lo que necesito es esta bufanda!: Lisa Lisa golpea su bufanda de Hamon infundido horizontalmente para golpear a los oponentes. Los oponentes golpeados serán enviados al suelo y saltarán hacia el aire. Si se mejora la Onda, la habilidad hace más daño a la guardia de un oponente. También repartirá más daño dependiendo de cuánto del calibrador de la ondulación esté llenado. * Has escogido un mal momento para probarme!: Lisa Lisa infunde el Hamon en su bufanda y gira, ensnaring y dibujo en opositores atrapados. Este movimiento se puede cancelar con un Ataque Normal. Si Hamon-realzado, la habilidad ejecutará más rápidamente. * ¡La blasfemia está prohibida!: Lisa Lisa salta hacia atrás en el aire y lanza un cuchillo, derribando cualquier golpe del oponente. Si está bloqueada, lanzará el cuchillo a su objetivo, de lo contrario arrojándolo hacia abajo en un ángulo. El cuchillo sí mismo tiene capacidades de homing ligeras. Si golpea el suelo o una pared, si se adhiere a esa superficie y actúa como una trampa de Hamon, enviando su energía a los oponentes que se arrugan que lo tocan. Si Hamon-realzado, Lisa Lisa lanza dos cuchillos, y si trabado encendido, uno de ellos aterrizará en frente del opositor. Esta habilidad repartirá más daño dependiendo de cuánto del calibrador de la ondulación esté llenado. * EX - Blasfemia está prohibido!: La habilidad se ejecuta más rápido y Lisa Lisa gana invencibilidad a través del ataque. Ella siempre lanzará los cuchillos hacia abajo y la trampa de Hamon dura más. * EX - ¡Todo lo que necesito es esta bufanda!: La habilidad se ejecuta más rápido y da más daño a la guardia de un oponente. Lisa Lisa también gana invencibilidad a través del ataque. JoJolities * ¡Como seda lisa! : Lisa Lisa debe conectar el movimiento Normal de acabado de un combo terrestre. (200 puntos) * ¡Cada movimiento tiene un propósito !! : Lisa Lisa debe usar cualquier habilidad de Hamon-enhanced tres veces. Cualquier habilidad contará siempre que tenga cinco de esa misma habilidad. (500 puntos) * ¡Voy a hacerte aún más feo! : Lisa Lisa debe realizar un combo con al menos 30 hits. El aterrizaje de cualquiera de sus DHAs lo logrará automáticamente. (300 puntos) * ¡Cierra la boca y esconde esa fea cara! : Lisa Lisa debe sobrevivir los primeros 20 recuentos del temporizador de batalla sin tomar ningún daño. (500 puntos) * ¡No he vivido tanto tiempo para nada! ¡No necesito simpatía de algún adolescente! : Lisa Lisa debe retirar a un oponente sin perder un indicador de salud. Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - Dame un abrazo? Solo inténtalo. : Funciona igual que el de All-Star Battle , excepto que ya no comienza como un contraataque. * Con Joseph -''' '''¡El ritmo de este maestro y estudiante te cortará profundamente! : Corriendo hasta el adversario, Lisa Lisa ataca con múltiples patadas Hamon potencia y un swing de bufanda, antes de que Joseph ata al oponente con una cuerda que había puesto durante su asalto. A continuación, canalizar una oleada de Hamon en la Piedra Roja de Aja, causando que lanzar un haz mortal en el oponente indefenso. A diferencia del juego anterior, donde su traje principal consistía en ropa que llevaba durante la primera parte del arco de Suiza, su atuendo refleja ahora el que se usó durante su batalla con Kars, aunque su planteamiento principal se basa en la portada del capítulo 72. El color del traje también se basa en su apariencia de anime. Tournament Lisa Lisa hace pareja con Funny Valentine en el Torneo Eyes of Heaven , pero su equipo es eliminado en las preliminares por Wamuu y N'Doul. Curiosidades * Lisa Lisa también tiene cierta semejanza con su maestro Straizo. * Araki personalmente admite que es aficionado a los personajes femeninos que son capaces de luchar por sí mismas. Ha comentado de sus intenciones de retratar a Lisa Lisa con un "realismo poco común" para personajes mujeres en los mangas shōnen en aquella época, pero aun así fue retenido de ir tan lejos como le hubiera gustado realmente. * Rose de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter esta basada en Lisa Lisa; el vestido de Rose es casi idéntico al de Lisa Lisa y ambas comparten un estilo de lucha similar, que consiste en canalizar energía a través de sus elegantes bufandas (Soul Power en el caso de Rose y Hamon en el caso de Lisa Lisa). Además, ambos personajes gustan de tomar baños y también el escenario de Rose en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2 se encuentra en Venecia, que es la misma ciudad donde Joseph Joestar conoce a Lisa Lisa en la historia. * Iku Nagae de los videojuegos Touhou Project lucha con una bufanda que emite chispas (eléctricas), como una especie de homenaje hacia Lisa Lisa. * En un momento durante Diamond Is Unbreakable, Josuke dice a Rohan que su abuela fue atropellada por el mismo carro dos veces en el mismo día, y sobrevivió. Se ha bromeado que esto seria una posible referencia a que Lisa Lisa fuera atacada por Kars ('''c'ars'' = carros/automóviles). Galería Manga= Lisa_close.png|Lisa Lisa de cerca. Bt color v03 050 1.png|Cubierta, Capítulo 072. Lisa_disguise.png|Disfrazada de gondolero. VOL.8 CH.6 LISALISA.png|Cubierta, Capítulo 076. Lisalisa body c94 scarf.png|En ropas casuales, cargando su bufanda, Capítulo 094. Chapter 97.jpg|Perfil de Lisa Lisa; Cubierta, Capítulo 097. LISALISA CARE ABOUT JC.png|Preocupada por Joseph y Caesar. Lisa_crying.png|Llorando por Caesar. Straizo_photo.png|Lisa Lisa de bebé en brazos de Straizo. LisaLisa Fightclothes full.png|La ropa de batalla de Lisa Lisa. LISA fight clothes.png|La ropa de batalla de Lisa Lisa por detrás. SmartKarsManga.png|Lisa Lisa engañada y derrotada por Kars. Lisa_young.png|Lisa Lisa de joven. Lisa_mourning.png|Lisa Lisa de luto por el funeral de Joseph. Lisa_epilogue.png|Última aparición de Lisa Lisa. |-|Anime= Lisa Lisa Concept Art.png|Lisa Lisa's fight clothes concept art in Anime LisaLisaA.png|En la cubierta de DVD. BattleTendencyCharPromo.jpg|En una revista. LLBaby.png|Como bebé. Part1LegacyPhoto.PNG|En una foto cargada por Straizo. Lisa lisa6.png Lisa lisa5.png Lisa lisa1.png ElizabethJ.png|En su pasado como Elizabeth Joestar. On her late days of LISALISA.png|Como "Lisa Lisa". George Family.png|Lisa Lisa, y su familia. Elisabeth and son.png|Lisa Lisa y el bebé Joseph. Lisa Anime Original clothes.png|Lisa Lisa llega a la casa del comandante zombie. LisaLisa killingzombie.png|Lisa Lisa asesina al zombi comandante. Lisalisa runing away.png|Lisa Lisa corriendo después de matar al asesino de su esposo. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure 18 17.png|Lisa Lisa tomando un baño mientras Esidisi posee a Suzi Q. Lisalisaep22-2.png|Peleando contra Kars. LisaTechnique.png|Lisa Lisa realizando una técnica de Hamon a través de su bufanda. Lisa Snake Muffler technique.png|Matando al Kars impostor. SmartKars.png|Lisa Lisa engañada y derrotada por el verdadero Kars. JosephSavesLisa.png|Lisa Lisa es salvada por Joseph. JosephFuneralEnd.PNG|Lisa Lisa con los otros sorprendida al ver a Joseph con vida. LisaLisaEnD.png|Lisa Lisa al final de Battle Tendency. LisaLisaCredits.PNG|Lisa Lisa en Roundabout. |-| Videojuego = Spritelisa.PNG|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future'' L_52441551a2d71.jpg|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. LisaLisaTaunt.jpg|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, Lisa Lisa burlándose. LisaLisaHHA.jpg|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle'', Lisa Lisa sin sus gafas de sol. Lisa Lisa A.jpg|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle'', Vestimenta A de Lisa Lisa. LisaLisa ASB DiffColor Costume.jpg''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle'', colores variantes. FB Lisa Lisa 1458749943.jpg|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven'' |-| Otros = Lisalisa01.jpg Lisa Lisa blue jocs01006.jpg Lisalisajojonium.jpg|JoJonium Lisa1.jpg Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Phantom Blood Categoría:Personajes de Battle Tendency Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Usuarios de Hamon